Klara and the Twins Meet Bolphunga the Unrelenting
by pesterhopper
Summary: A one-shot set in The Darkness AU. Klara and the twins, Connor and Cassandra spend a weekend with their parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent when an unwelcome visitor wreaks havoc in Smallville. What will Klara and the Twins do?


Early morning, a portal opens upon the gravel paved pathway leading to the Kent farmhouse in Smallville, Kansas. Sixteen year old Klara Kent steps out from the portal together with her eight year old half-siblings Connor and Cassandra. The three of them giggle as they walked hand in hand towards the front porch.

"Grandpa!" Connor called out as he blurred towards Jonathan Kent who just stepped out of the front door.

"Well, I'll be. Martha! Our grandkids are here!" said Jonathan.

"I missed you Grandpa," said Connor as he embraced Jonathan by the waist.

Returning Connor's embrace, Jonathan replied, "I missed you too, Con. I missed all of you."

"Grandma!" Klara and Cassandra chorused as Martha Kent stepped out onto the front porch.

"Klara! Cassie! My, how you've grown. Give Grandma a hug!" as she embraced Klara and Cassandra.

"What brings you here, Klara? Cassie?" inquired Martha.

"Father and Mama are on an off-world mission and Grandmother Hippolyta is on a tour of Southeast Asia. We asked Grandmother if we could stay with you and Grandpa Jon for the weekend and she agreed. I hope we are not going to be a burden to you," replied Klara as Cassandra nodded.

"Why would you be a burden to us? You're our grandkids! Of course you're welcome to stay here anytime!" said Jonathan.

"Now, let's all get inside and have some breakfast. We're having sweet potato pancakes, eggs and bacon," said Martha.

"I love Grandma Martha's sweet potato pancakes! Yum!" said Connor.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, the twins walked with Jonathan as he did his rounds through the Kent farm. Klara stayed behind with Martha to help her with the household chores.

"We love it here, Grandpa!" said Cassandra.

"I'm glad you do, Cassie," replied Jonathan, touched by Cassandra's comment.

"I don't like Metropolis. Too noisy," said Connor, shaking his head.

* * *

In the kitchen, Klara had just finished putting the dishes onto the drying rack as Martha looked on.

"How is school in Metropolis, Klara?" asked Martha as she sipped on her tea.

"Its OK, Grandma," replied Klara.

"Your mother said you have been seeing a boy recently."

"He's a classmate of mine. You know him, his parents are also in the Justice League," Klara replied shyly.

"Arthur and Mera's kid? Arthur Jr.?" Martha inquired.

"Yes, Grandma."

"I knew it. He's such a nice boy. Very respectful. My baby is now a young lady," said Martha as she embraced Klara.

* * *

After lunch, Martha and Jonathan took the children into town. The children very much enjoyed their ride in Jonathan's Chevy pickup truck.

Jonathan took Connor and Cassandra to Smallville's only candy store, Brewster's Sweet Shop while Klara went with Martha to the grocery store.

"Who you got there, Jon?" said Alvin Brewster from behind the counter.

"They are Clark and Diana's kids, Connor and Cassandra. Kids, say hello to Alvin Brewster. He owns this place," said Jonathan.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Brewster," chorused Connor and Cassandra.

"Hello, Connor and Cassandra. My, aren't you the charmers. The both of you look like your father. He even worked summers in this place," said Alvin as he smiled at the twins.

"Here, have some of these. It's on the house," said Alvin as he gave the twins each a bag of candy.

"Thank you, Mr. Brewster," chorused Connor and Cassandra.

* * *

At the grocery store, Martha and Klara had just finished going through Martha's shopping list when all of a sudden all of the showcase windows exploded inward.

In a fraction of a second, Klara positioned herself in front of Martha shielding her grandmother from the flying shards of glass.

"Are you alright, Grandma?" asked Klara as she brushed off bits of glass from Martha's hair and clothes.

"Yes. Yes I am. What happened?" asked Martha as Klara helped her up.

"Some sort of explosion on the outside, Grandma. It sent the glass flying in."

"Oh my God! Jonathan and the twins! We have to find out if they are alright!" said Martha.

As Martha and Klara step out of the grocery store, an eight foot tall alien alights from an egg shaped spacecraft which landed in the middle of Smallville's Main Street. He starts shrieking and waving his arms.

Seeing that no one understood him, he takes out a small device attached to what looked like a necklace made of gold chainlinks and places it around his neck.

"I am Bolphunga the Unrelenting! I have come to challenge your champion, the Kryptonian!" said the alien.

"Look at what you have done here! You caused a lot of damage landing that spaceship in the middle of Main Street! I suggest you go back to whence you came from before I place you under arrest!" said Sheriff Teague.

"You dare to raise your voice against me? I am Bolphunga the Unrelenting! I am eternal!" replied Bolphunga as he picks up Sheriff Teague by the neck.

"Let him go!" said Klara as she blurs in front of Bolphunga and punches him in the jaw. Stunned by the blow, Bolphunga lets go of Sheriff Teague.

Connor and Cassandra fly out from the candy store and carry Sheriff Teague away from Bolphunga.

"Insolent children! I will crush your bones beneath my heals!" Bolphunga roars.

Klara and the twins hover over Main Street. "Con, Cassie, we have to get him out of town. We need to get him somplace where he won't do much damage."

"I saw a clearing a few miles before we got to Smallville. We could lure him there," said Connor.

"Then its agreed. Cassie, make sure everyone is safe then go find Con and me," said Klara.

"Got it, big sister!" replied Cassandra.

"Let's go, Con. Let's hit him with all that we've got!"

"Right behind you, sis!"

Klara and Connor swoop down on Bolphunga. "You take him high and I'll take him low, sis."

Klara launches a punch which hits Bolphunga on the side of the head as Connor does a leg sweep on Bolphunga causing the eight foot alien to crash into the ground.

Taking the opportunity, Klara and Connor each grab hold of Bolphunga's arms and carry him skyward at great speed towards the clearing Connor had mentioned.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Please stay here. We'll handle that Bolphunga," said Cassandra.

"Be careful, Cassie," said Martha.

"I will Grandma," replied Cassandra as she embraced Martha.

Before flying off towards the clearing, Cassandra takes a look inside of Bolphunga's spacecraft. She sees a communications device and places a call to the Justice League.

"Whoever is listening in. This is Cassandra Kent. We have a situation here in Smallville. Please send help," Cassandra said into the mouthpiece before zooming off into the clearing to help Klara and Connor.

* * *

Cassandra lands within the clearing she sees Klara and Connor standing before an exhausted Bolphunga.

"Why are you here?" asked Klara.

"I have come to fight Earth's greatest hero. I have made it my life's mission to fight and destroy all of the most powerful warriors in the universe!" Bolphunga replied.

"I suggest you stop this folly, Mr. Bolphunga. This is not going to end well for you," said Cassandra.

"How dare you talk to me that way, you insolent child? I can squash you like a Jiggorian bug!" Bolphunga roars as he takes a swipe at Cassandra.

Cassandra evades Bolphunga's strike. She follows up with an uppercut which upends Bolphunga.

Bolphunga gets up with an effort. He uses the back of his hand to wipe off the blood from his mouth.

"No one strikes Bolphunga and lives to tell about it!" shouts Bolphunga as he rushes into the Kent children. He swings his arms wildly hoping to hit anyone of the children.

Klara calls out to the twins, "Con! Cassie! Give him a dose of your nova vision!"

Connor and Cassandra hold hands, their eyes glow with a white light and from their eyes come forth beams of concussive energy. Bolphunga screams in pain as he is hit by the beams. After a fraction of second when the beams dissipate, an exhausted and singed Bolphunga lies on the ground which had turned into glass crystals from the heat and pressure of the twins' nova vision.

"Who are you? Why are you so strong?" Bolphunga sighs.

"We are the children of the Kryptonian you're looking for," replied Klara.

"We told you it was not gonna end well for you," said Connor with a smirk.

"But you just had to try didn't you?" added Cassandra.

"Looks like you kids have got everything under control," said a voice familiar to the Kent children.

Looking up to the sky, Connor calls out, "Uncle Guy! What took you so long?"

Guy Gardner lands in front of the children. Klara, Connor and Cassandra embrace him as Kilowog and Ch'p fly into view.

Ch'p carried Jonathan and Martha in a bubble construct which he gently laid on the ground.

As the bubble construct dissipated, Jonathan and Martha ran to the children and embraced them. "My grandchildren! You were so brave! Thank God you're safe!" said Martha as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Grandma. We didn't even break a sweat," said Connor with a chuckle.

"That's the old Kent swagger," said Jonathan with a laugh. Martha gave him a sideways stare which gave him a cold sweat. But when she smiled he knew he was off the hook.

"We'll be taking Bolphunga to Oa now. This fucker's gonna be in lookup for a long time," said Guy.

"Mr. Gardner! Please mind your language there are children here!" said Martha.

"Sorry, ma'am. We'll be on our way," said Guy, embarrassed.

"Bye, Uncle Guy! Bye, Kilowog! Bye, Ch'p! Thank you!" chorused Connor and Cassandra.

"Bye and thank you!" said Klara.

The Green Lanterns head skyward carrying Bolphunga and his spacecraft in bubble constructs.

The Kents wave them goodbye from below.

"Anyone of those kids could be a Green Lantern. They show no fear," said Ch'p.

"You got that right," said Guy.

"Wouldn't mind training them. They're definitely gonna be better than you two poozers," said Kilowog.

THE END


End file.
